


394.

by death_adder (oasisx)



Series: Deathly Hallows. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst, Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Godfather Sirius Black, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Letters, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Sirius Black in Azkaban, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasisx/pseuds/death_adder
Summary: Before Harry is whisked away to the world of witches and wizards he must first survive his dastardly 'relatives'. He finds solise in the most unlikeliest of places, befriends a once enemy and learns to grow in the space between the Hollows.





	394.

Vernon had just left for work, the front door slamming with a resounding finality, but before he had left he had imparted Harry with a few new gifts. Given strait from the black hole Vernon calls a heart. Petunia tisked shaking her head as she left the kitchen, glaring at Harry all the while. Somehow believing Vernon’s foul mood was due to something Harry had done. In reality Harry was only accountable for living, that's the only wrong he knew of that he’d done.

The day had started like any other. Harry had woken before dawn, washed himself in the laundry sink, started breakfast for the people classed as his family.

Harry had just set the table when he heard muffled movement upstairs. Instantly knowing that in his haste to make breakfast on time he had made too much noise. It was too early for anyone, bar him, to be up and out of bed. 

When Petunia had finally made it down stairs and Harry saw no sign on Vernon he let out a sigh of relief. The relief being short lived as when the hulking brute of a man eventually did sit down for breakfast he shot Harry a glare promising retribution. That was when Harry knew today was going to be another filled with more pain than average. 

As Petunia moved into the sitting room she spat scathingly, “You… dirty… little freak. That man has been nothing but a saint letting you stay with us and you repay him with being difficult and nothing but a trouble maker. Just like your waste of space drunkard father.” she backed her biting remarks with a scowl and a second slap just for good measure, adding to the beating his uncle gave him moments earlier. “Get out of my sight boy and get to your chores.” 

Harry did just that. Quickly scampering away with tears stinging his eyes and a sob stuck in his throat. There was no way in Hel that he would let them see or hear his pain. Never would he give them that satisfaction.

It would only give them more reason to torment him. Like what had happened with the boys at school. Once he stopped “taking the bait”, as Ms. Plumbworth had called it, and didn't let them see how their words really affected him they stopped. Not entirely, there’s still some days where Dudley is really bored and convinces the others to play Freak Catchers. It's not a game Harry likes very much. None of the games Dudley plays with him and his friends are. They all involve Harry get hurt somehow.

The principal was the same though. Never show weakness. If he keeps pretending that it doesn’t hurt they’ll see the effort it takes trying to hurt him as taxing when there are no results and hopefully give up. 

****  
It was just before five, the time he normally starts dinner before Vernon is expected to get home, while he’s just finished weeding when the most peculiar sight of an owl flying towards the house in broad daylight stops him short in cleaning up the yard. Everyone knows owls don't fly around during the day. Their nocturnal so they only come out at night. 

Fear of being hit again and realising that he should have started dinner earlier if he wants it to be finished on time makes him shrug off the strange sight and continue on with his tasks. It's close to dusk he supposes so it could be put down to the owl just being up early. Something he can think on later. If he plays his cards right in the next week maybe he can sneak off to the library and look it up.

Pushing the thoughts of strange owl sightings aside he is able to get dinner done and on the table just as Vernon can be heard pulling into the drive. Petunia greeting him at the door. Dudley runs down the stairs, thundering feet as he rushes to the table, about the only times Harry ever sees him run, for food.

Vernon could be heard in the hall saying something about his day, “Yes, very well worth it…” braking off as he comes into the kitchen and surveys the scene with a critical eye, “I see you did as you were asked? Good, back to your closet while we eat and if you’re quiet you may just get let out later to do the dishes.” He taunts moving to tower over Harry’s subsequently smaller frame.  
Knowing that if he seems like he is being defiant it will just be asking for trouble, he keeps his head down and merely nods with a mumbled, “Thank you.” as he leaves the kitchen. Vernon huffs in triumph.

Another few days pass with this same pattern. Harry gets up early and makes breakfast, Vernon and Petunia make sure he is miserable, and the owl is seen on occasion. Either perched nearby or flying overhead. 

It’s not till Harry is home alone that anything different happens. 

He’s just made himself a sandwich for lunch when there is a tipping noise coming from outside. Instantaneously he panics, thinking the Dursley’s were back and he had been caught eating when they hadn’t said he could. Wildly we whips around the house and hinds the food in his closet. Making a mad dash around the house to make sure everything is in its respective place. Only to fall short when he realises that it wasn’t the Dursely’s, no not at all, but a small brown owl perched on the kitchen windowsill. The very same owl he had seen hanging around the area as of late.

Most of the belying panic of punishment from being caught subsides for curiosity. An owl was perched outside, on the windowsill no less and watching him with what he could only think of as knowing eyes. To top that it looked as though to be holding something in its beak.

Slowly, as not to startle it, Harry inches closer to the window. When the bird openly watches him and taps on the glass impatiently he moves to open the window. Cautiously opening it and jumping back when the owl flutters through the open entrance and lazily lands on his shoulder. As soon as the bird lands on his shoulder he freezes. Questions firing wildly through his brain. 

Sure enough, clutched between the birds beak, a small letter hangs just next to his face. The letters Harry in a swirly cursive staring back at him as he turns his head in minute fractions to get a better look at the bird.

Before he has a chance to reach for the envelope, said bird has already dropped it into his partially raised hand and is fluttering down onto the table to inspect his crumbed plate. Message delivered, no longer interested in him and more interested in scrounging scraps. Harry for his part could only stare, his mouth agape with wonder, asking himself what the heck is going on.

An owl had just dropped a litter into his hand. 

Where the small creature had come from was beyond him. The fact that he had seen it in the area over the last few weeks completely pushed to the side in light on his now situation. For that’s what this is. A situation that he needed to fix and quickly before the Dursleys got back. They didn’t like when things happened like this, strange un-normal things. As they tend to do around Harry.

Over the years he has come to accept them more easily, knowing that whit how frequent they happened it must mean something, coming to terms with knowing his life will never be one of normality. He had no parents of his own, lived in a closet under the stairs, had no friends at school and could talk to some types of animals. He accepted his freak status and wore it like armour. For he never wanted to be normal if that meant being anything like the Dursleys. Especially if it meant being like Vernon. He would sooner jump in front of a train than let himself turn into a monstrosity like that.

A small impatient skwark drew him from his derailing thoughts. The owl hopped closer to him and nipped his hand. Not harshly but hard enough to feel uncomfortable. Second message delivered and received loud and clear, Harry opens the letter to read,

Harry,  
Hope this letter finds you well, where ever you are pup. It’s cold and damp where I am. Not much of a holiday place if you ask me. But then again prison isn’t meant to be that is it? I will be nothing but forth coming with the truth, Harry, I will never lie to you.  
That is the intent of this letter. I’m worried for you pup. I won’t be able to visit you for a while, being locked up and all, but I will find some way to get out of here and find you. Dumbledore hasn’t told anyone anything about where, or how you are living over the last nine or so years. Maybe you could tell me instead?   
I know this may come out of the blue pup but I love you and miss you very dearly. A godfather has to, don’t they? That’s not to say I do out of obligation, quite the opposite actually.   
Tell me, are you 9 or 10 today? That is if the blasted owl found you on the 31st of July or not. I hope it did. Being where I am and due to current circumstances I can’t give you much. I know it’s insignificant but I thought a letter was better than nothing.   
You can send me as many or as little litters as you want. I can’t say I’ll be able to reply straight away and the travel time of postage may hinder things a bit but you will always be able to reach me now that this litter has found you. If it has found you that is.  
All you need to do is use the small owl to send messages to me. Don’t worry about him, his name is Jargs, he can take care of himself. Just call to him when you have a message for me. He’ll deliver it to where it needs to go. Make sure to address it to me though or he might just decide to play one of his pranks and lose the letter somehow, right terror he is but the best at tracking I could find.  
Be safe Harry pup and make sure to not let others know of me. Can’t ruin the surprise now can we?

For ever yours,  
With all my heart, your godfather,   
Sirius Orion Black.

None of the letter made sense to him. He didn’t know who this man was or the other he mentioned, this Dumbledore fellow. In prison? What for and why should he trust a random letter from a man that was also in prison? It had to say something of what the man was like. If he got locked up, but maybe he was falsely imprisoned like what happened sometimes in those shows Petunia watched. Where the culprit is thought to be one person and is then later found to be someone else entirely. He hope it was that.

Having someone to speak to, albeit only by letters, was better than not. Being in prison also meant that he would be able to hurt Harry at least. Also knowing he had a godfather, family that weren’t the Durslyes, made his eyes sting and throat hurt. It could also be due to this man he has never met or spoken to saying that he loved him so freely. No one has ever said that to him before. 

It was all overwhelming and too much for any one emotion to be able to process. 

He has a godfather that loved him and wished him well.

Taking the opportunity of being home alone as what it was, a blessing in disguise, he made quick work of his reply and sought out more food he might be able to smuggle into his closet to eat later. Hoping all his question would be answered by this man named Sirius Black, the man said he wouldn’t lie to him. Harry knowing better than to take that at face value, questioned the truth of that statement but hoped it was true. The only way to find out was to reply. It was really the only chase he had at getting out of here and away from the Dursleys. Maybe if he help this man, Sirius, escape he could find him and adopted Harry instead. 

Not wanting to get ahead of himself only to get hurt later he pushed those childish dreams away. But still hope that there might be a slim chance of it actually happening. 

“Well little guy, here you go… ah,” he was uncertain if there was some sort of magic words or special action, pausing in his hesitance. Jargs was having no such things and at the prospect of being able to leave flew from the table plucking the letter from Harrys hand as he went and soared straight out the window. “Goodbye to you too.” Harry watched on as the bird disappeared almost out of thin air as it climbed higher in the sky. 

****  
Dear Sirius Black,

Who are you really? Why are you sending me letters now, after so many years? How does the owl know where to find you or me, did you train it like a carrier Pidgeon? Are you really my Godfather? I didn’t know it was my birthday last week but thank you for the wishes. The owl didn’t find me in time though I still love your letter all the same.  
About this Dumbledore man, I’ve never met him or know what you’re talking about. I live with my relatives the Dursleys. You being a stranger and all I’m not sure I should tell you where I live exactly but they live near Little Whining. I live with my aunt and uncle, Petunia and Vernon, and their son Dudley. Their nasty people and I don’t really like them but this is where my mom and dad left me after they died in their car crash. Do you know anything about that? Can you tell me about my parents? You must have known them being my ‘godfather’.   
Being in prison doesn’t sound like fun at all, I’m sorry to hear that you are locked up, why are you locked up? Are you a murderer? Sorry that’s probably rude to ask but I feel like I’m at a disadvantage here, you know me but I don’t know you.   
Jargs is a strange name, but then I guess so is an owl that delivers letters so it seems fitting. He’s very pretty for a bird. Rude though, he nipped me and tried to steal the pen when I was writing back to you. Are you in jail for long? It would be awfully nice to meet you seeing as you are technically my family. It’s nice to know there are others out there other than the Dureslys that I’m related to. Are there many more relatives out there that I don’t know about?  
I turned 10, wasn’t a very good day to tell you the truth but they never are so it wasn’t any different to any other day that I’m here. Dudley was sure to punch me the correct amount like every year. Next week he turns 11 and they are planning to go to the zoo so maybe you could send a letter back then, I’ll be home alone then, you see, so no one will know that way. 

Thank you for the letter,  
Harry.

The sound of footsteps drew closer, echoing around the prison cell Sirius was huddled in. Fearing they would see the letter he quickly folded it carefully and placed it under his mattress. Sending Jargs away lest whoever it is sees the little brown owl. He couldn’t lose him, the only way to keep in contact with Harry, not after everything he’s been through to get him. Not now that he has only just been able to find Harry again.

His worries were soon forgotten as the familiar cent of family wafted toward him. Whomever it was, was family, he knew them and knew they weren’t a threat. The only person it could be is Tonks. She being the only family member to be an auror and working at the prison.

Indecently she was the one that actually helped him get the first letter to Harry. Jargs is one of the hatchlings her breeding pair had that she couldn’t sell because of his size. Was too small for owleries to sell on and all that drivel. Apparently the ministry has introduced a set of regulations on the size and quilety an owl can be for it to be sold commersialy. Jargs falling just under that size range means he was kept and thankfully so.   
She had been posted in the prison as a form of punishment for her conduct in the ministry. She had punched one of her co-workers in the face for insulting the Black name. To say the least, Sirius was of course proud of his little cousin. He was also grateful for this fact as it meant he was able to use his status as the Black lord to have her do his bidding. Not that he needed to throw around his name and title like that in the first place as she was more than willing to help him in any way she could. It was just an added measure of security for them both to claim it as Black family buseniss as that means anyone not of the family won’t be able to learn of it unless freely given by the current lord.   
“Watcher Pads, how you holding up on this fine breezy day?” Sirius let out a sigh of relief to her words of greeting. Her voice further relieving him of any paranoia of who may be coming his way.

“Nymph--” his words were cut off at the look she gave and the intrusion of her biting remark. “Don’t… you dare finish that word. Don’t call me that. You know I hate it.” Her hair flaring to a brilliant flash of orange, the likes that could have put the Weaslys to shame, in her obviouse adjetation to his teasing.

“Sorry, Tonks.” His grin alluding to the lack of sincerity in his words, her displeasure was obviously amusing to him, “Teasing aside, boy am I glad to see you. I’m going mad in here.” He said with a chuckle of ironic mirth.

Ten years is a long time to be around Demetors. He could feel the strain it was starting to have on himself. The heaviness, the tiredness and paranoid thoughts. It was all starting to catch up to him. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could take. Being in the form of Padfoot circumvented most negative effects the prison had on him but that could only last for so long. He can’t stay as Padfoot for ever and that’s what will eventually happen if he stays in that form for longer than is strictly healthy. 

Tonks reached for him through the bars, he moved closer and accepted the warm touch, hugging him as best she could. “I know. I know it’s not the nicest of places…” Sirius chuckled. They lapsed into a companionable silence for a few moments. Sirius fervently soaking up as much comfort Tonks was able to provide, only broken when Tonks asked of Harry. “Have you heard back from little Harry? It’s been close to a month since last I saw you.”

Having been reminded of his little pup, warmth burst through him at the thought of finally being able to talk to him, he pulled back with an exclamation of excitement and rushed over to his cot to retrieve the first letter of what he hoped to be many from Harry. “Look! Look at this… I got it not minutes before you showed up.”

“You really are so much like a dog.” Tonks said with fond amusement. 

Sirius knew she didn’t mean anything by it but he couldn’t help bristling slightly, “Well you try being a dog six days of the week and then tell me it doesn’t affect you slightly too!” Tonks flinched back from his harsh tone.   
“Sirius, I—I’m so sorry I didn’t… mean it like that I just meant…” she trailed of as he shooed her words away.  
As the words left his mouth he already regretted them. He didn’t mean to snap at her, it was just hard keeping a lid on his temper these days. “Sorry… don’t mind me. Black madness and all I guess. No, I know you didn’t mean it.” He laughed self-consciously and sheepishly rubbed his neck. 

It had been a long time since he has had to make pleasant talk with other human beings. Had contact with other human beings at all really. The Black madness was gained more from the practician of the dark arts than it having anything to do with inheritance from the family. Sure being in Azkaban wasn’t good for anyone, that goes without saying, and was sure to have its negative effects but he knew his condition had nothing to do with the Black madness. There was just a feeling he had that wasn’t quite his own, he couldn’t pin down and didn’t think was related to either the dementors or the nefarious Black madness. Tonks must have thought the same as she gave him a searching look.   
She shrugged and steered the conversation away from their family’s shortcomings, “What does it say then, come on, read it out to me.” The earlier excitement of Harry’s reply coming back to the pair as Sirius opened the strange folded parchment and cleared his throat.  
“It says… Dear Sirius Black, who are you really? Why are you sending me letters now, after so many years? How does the owl know where to find you or me, did you train it like a carrier Pidgeon?”  
“Which confuses me because I have no idea what that is and makes me wonder how he knows nothing of owls, it will explain that part later however and you won’t believe why,” he paused to find his place again and Tonks nodding her agreement, that part having confused her too. “Ah, here we are, Are you really my Godfather? I didn’t know it was my birthday last week but thank you for the wishes. The owl didn’t find me in time though I still love your letter all the same. About this Dumbledore man, I’ve never met him or know what you’re talking about.” Tonks’ derisive snort making him silently agree to her mumbled profanities of ‘stupid meddling old goats’.  
“Here is what makes me livid just to think about and now that I know, explains a lot,” to her inquiring look he answers, “you’ll see what I mean… here, I live with my relatives the Dursleys.” He paused for effect, Tonks still looked confused however, “Honestly? The Dursleys are muggle… related to Lilly… no, still not getting it?” Sirius huffs and takes pity on his less informed cousin, “Meaning Harry doesn’t know of magic, does he?”

Tonks finally catching on to his meaning says, “Of course. He never would have gotten an owl before so that says something about why he has never replied to any other letters people have sent him either. The fact my little Jargs was able to find him and deliver the message means there must also be anti-owl wards wherever he is… no doubt put there by Dumbledore. That’s my best bet anyhow.” 

“Too right, cousin mine, I tell you that man will get what is coming to him. Anyway then the letter goes on to say about where he lives but I wanted you to hear this part. It’s very disturbing and if I ever find this Dudley kid he’s talking about… I don’t care if his ten or twenty, I’ll fucking kill him, and all his little muggle friends! How dare they touch my little Bambi!” he bellows before catching himself and slapping a hand over his mouth, hopping beyond hope no other guards or Dementors heard him, the last thing they need right now is for either of them to get caught.   
“Shut up would you!” Tonks whispers furiously, “Just read the dam thing and hurry up,” she looks around herself nervously knowing that she’ll have to leave soon thanks to his outburst, “I won’t have much time now thanks to you.” She shot him another reprimanding look that reminded Sirius much of his little cousins mother. He would never tell her that though, for fear of his bits being hexed off.  
“Right, sorry,” he says sheepishly, “Their nasty people and I don’t really like them but this is where my mom and dad left me after they died in their car crash.” here Sirius pauses and is stumped for a moment as he didn’t pick that up the first time reading the letter and the mere thought of someone telling Harry that his parents died that way makes him burn with silent rage, “Do you know anything about that? Can you tell me about my parents? You must have known them being my ‘godfather’. Being in prison doesn’t sound like fun at all, I’m sorry to hear that you are locked up, why are you locked up? Are you a murderer?” 

Tonks for her part chuckles from the irony of that question, knowing full well Sirius is in fact innocent and shouldn’t be in prison at all. She sobers quickly though and her resolve to help him get out strengthens tenfold. Sirius lost in his thoughts hands the letter over to her absentmindedly while thoughts of Harry swirl through his mind. 

Being locked up really does suck. He couldn’t do anything for his little pup, he couldn’t see Remus, and oh how he missed his mate. Not a day goes by that Sirius doesn’t think about his missing half and what he must think of the man Sirius must be. It’s not public knowledge of his innocence so rightly Remus must think him a monster.

While Sirius is trapped in his thoughts, Tonks continues to read the letter and then re-reads it. “This part about ‘not knowing when his birthday is’ worries me the most out of all. Surely he should know about the gifts he has been given, about magic, and the world he belongs in… but not knowing when your own birthday is hints to far greater abuse than anything else in the letter.” She shudders to think to what extent, “Because that’s what this whole letter points to. Abuse. Dumbledore placed him with muggles no less and they abuse him, it’s obvious to anyone with what he’s said. I just know he needs our help Siri.”

“You got that right.” He spits, being drawn from his musings as his cousins words trickle in and he is able to focus on her again. “But how? How can I help my little pup?” his throat is raw from pure anguish, his eyes burn and he just knows there is no point holding back his tumultuous emotions.  
A sob pushes itself out from his chest and he sinks to the floor. The weight of his guilt and shame dragging him down. 

“Don’t you worry Siri. I’ll do what I can. You just get to writing that reply and I’ll see what I can do on my side.” The fire in her eyes when their gazes meet was all the reassurance he needs to know she means her word. She will destroy the world if she has to.

He takes the letter back from her and stands once again. Nodding to himself as he starts to formulate a plan of attack. He can… can send letters to harry and help him with how to cope. Hel knows he had to when he was a kid growing up at Grimmald Place. First things first, he needs to tell harry about magic and as much as he can about Lilly and James. Harry deserves that much at least. He deserves to know that his parents were heroes and not some simple muggles that died in a car crash. Their sacrifice was too great a thing to be thrown away so carelessly.

“I’ll be back to see you next week, Padfoot. Shacklebot’s got me working doubles now. Stupid Carrow and his beak of a face.” Sirius can’t help the small chuckle that escapes him, Tonks having told him all about the other auror she punched and why, he can’t help imagining the scenario in his head.  
With those parting words and a wicked grin from his cousin, Sirius is left alone to write his reply. Taking out his bundle of contraband, courtesy of the woman who just left, he settles down on his cot and pens out his reply. After this letter there will be no doubts in little Harrys mind about his parents. Promising himself that when he does eventually get out the first thing he will do will be to hunt down those pathetic cretins called the Durselys.

****  
“Get up boy! Before I make you regret living!” Vernon bellowed as he came stomping down the stairs, taking extra care to make as much noise as possible and jumping on the fifth step for good measure.   
“You already do, tosser.” He spat under his breath.  
Harry had been awake for the last few hours reading a book on ancient Norse gods when he heard his uncle getting up. Expecting the morning pleasantries he closed his book, shielded his eyes from the falling dust and patiently waited for the fat oaf of a man to unlock his cupboard so he could get out and start breakfast. Vernon making a habit now of locking him in at night to stop him from getting up early and waking the whole neighbourhood with his banging and clanging with the breakfast dishes. To Harry that seemed like an exaggeration but Vernon was all for being over the top.

The lock on the other side of the door could be heard being opened. He put his book back under his pillow not wanting it to be taken just as the door swung open and blinding light flooded the small nook he called his room. He covered his eyes, momentarily blinded, as he shuffled out to start the days’ work. With Dudley’s birthday tomorrow and people coming over to celebrate, the decorating of the house fell on him, meaning he has to prepare all the food and clean the house top to bottom today. He wasn’t looking forward to it, that’s for sure.

“Hurry up Freak! We’ve not got all day if were to make it to the Zoo by lunch we’ll have to leave soon,” Vernon cuffed him over the back of the head as he was straightening up from getting out of the closet. “Don’t you think for a second that you’ll be allowed to faff about today and cause any trouble. Not one step out of line… you hear me?” 

Plans of having a nice relaxing day away from the Dursleys were now shattered, “Am I coming to the zoo with you?” he couldn’t help but be a little excited, despite himself, at the thought of going to see all the animals and being able to tell Sirius later in his next letter.

No having heard from the man for a week, he was starting to think he had lied, his worries were soon cleared when Jargs swooped him while he was out in the garden a couple of days ago. Since then he had sent two more and received three back. The first letter was a shock, longer than the first being close to three pages long and he was still not sure how he felt about what was in it though it did make a lot of things make sense. Telling him all about his parents and how they really died, about magic and how Jargs was able to find him that way.   
Knowing that his parents, and finally knowing their names, weren’t what Petunia made them out to be was both a relief and curse. Going from what Sirius says about this Dumbledore person means the person he really has to blame for his life being so miserable is in fact him. He now knows that he is also a wizard too. A wizard of all things. He couldn’t, didn’t, believe it at first but after thinking about all the times ‘strange’ things happen it seems plausible. If magic was in fact real it would explain a lot of things that he never had an answer to. Winding up on top of the school roof after being chased by Dudley and his gang being one of those moments. It also meant that he didn’t belong with these people and couldn’t wait to get away from them.

Sirius has also been helping him learn how to control that, accidental magic he calls it, and tells him stories of when he was a boy and things like that happening to him. Harry has started to really enjoy those moments of peace where he gets to learn of the man that was his godfather. Having someone to talk to about everything was a great weight of Harrys small shoulders.

Vernon points a fat sausage finger in his face, “I’ll be watching you closely, so don’t try any fun business. Got it? Today is Dudley’s day and I won’t have you ruining it for the rest of us. Just stay quiet and out of sight.” Harry nodded, accepting the thinly veiled threats. He can’t wait to see all the animals. Mind whirling away thinking about which ones he wants to see first when he absently realises that he’ll have to do all the work for Dudley’s party tomorrow and tonight instead. He groans slightly.

Seeing the dejected look on Harrys face and taking a guess as to what it might be from, Vernon smiles wickedly, “Oh yes, you have to do all the work before everyone arrives tomorrow afternoon.” Before he moved to sit at the kitchen table with a parting chuckle at Harrys ill fortune, only to bark moments later, “Hurry up with my breakfast!” when harry took to long to start breakfast.

Harry jumped, having been deep in planning mode, and rushed to do just that. Resigning himself to the fact that he will have to wait to send Sirius a letter and be as quick as he can with the party preparation tomorrow.


End file.
